


【Everlark/翻译】最后一刻

by grapeonthewall



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Everlark已婚, F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 全员HE放心食用, 凯特尼斯×皮塔, 原著/电影第二部改写, 又甜又虐但主要是糖, 还是要第二次参加饥饿游戏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeonthewall/pseuds/grapeonthewall
Summary: 凯特尼斯×皮塔，原著/电影第二部改写同人文。皮塔与凯特尼斯不仅仅是依靠聪明与机智在饥饿游戏中存活，更是两人之间的爱将他们从竞技场中拯救出来。但是离开竞技场就意味着游戏结束了吗？他们能否成功应对新的威胁？两人都未曾料到的意外事件是否能终结一切？AU，但是尽可能按原著向叙述。The Chinese Ver. of 'My Last Breath' by ArthursCamelot on Fanfiction.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 译者前言：
> 
> 本作是Fanfiction上作者ArthursCamelot改写原作三部曲中的第二部，本同人系列共包含三个故事，本篇为第二部《My Last Breath》，也就是对原著《燃烧的女孩》的改写同人。
> 
> 强调：
> 
> ①阅读本文完全不需要阅读过该同人系列的第一部（当然你要是愿意看自然更好），只需观看过电影/阅读过原著即可，本故事开头承自电影/原著第一部结尾凯特尼斯告诉皮塔想忘记一切，而皮塔说“我不想忘记”一幕。
> 
> ②本系列与原著相比，主要的不同之处在于皮塔的性格更加热烈直接，凯特尼斯也早就明白自己的心意，两人在第一次游戏中就正式在一起。我仅翻译第二部，原因是第一部感觉和原著相似度太高（不过糖比原著多多了），而第三部太黑暗太虐……当然还有我时间精力有限
> 
> ③非常推荐本文，原著只叙述了凯特尼斯的家庭，但这里因为凯特尼斯和皮塔早就确定关系，所以也描写了皮塔的家人，有很多婚后日常~但是根据原著走向两人还是要参加游戏的，所以中间有刀，是甜虐向，不过糖居多，刀大部分在第三部，不要担心~翻译中一些专有名词有可能来自于原著有可能来自于电影，并不确定
> 
> ④这篇文是七年前的古早文了，作者当时好像才十八岁，所以文笔可能有些稚嫩。（但我觉得十分不错！）
> 
> 原文三部链接我会贴在下面，大家想的话可以自行查看哦

作者：Fanfiction@ArthursCamelot  
[第一部](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/8139755/1/Someone-To-Watch-Over-Me)

[第二部](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/8471034/1/My-Last-Breath)

[第三部](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/8907607/1/Come-Rain-or-Come-Shine)

_**—正文开始—** _

_皮塔。_

_必须救皮塔。_

_我尽可能快地向前飞奔，周围一切都变得模糊，呼吸变得更加急促，腹部的伤口撕裂开，疼痛难忍，但还能接受。我必须救皮塔。_

_我穿过树林，跑向宙斯之角，在那里看见它们——变种怪物。它们在咆哮、嘲笑——它们围在某人身边。尽管我的腿快要崩溃，我还是尽量让自己跑得更快些。_

_我一刻也没停下。_

_然后我看见他，他一路杀到宙斯之角，远离那些怪物。我如释重负，皮塔很安全。可是下一刻，他望向我的双眼，蓝色的瞳孔灰蒙蒙的，他开始微笑，嘴角挑起，好像在对我说着什么，但我听不清。_

_一只变种怪物——庞大、强壮，长着金色的鬃毛，跳向空中冲向皮塔时露出锋利的獠牙，皮塔还一无所知。_

_我冲他尖叫，试图警示他别愣在原地，准备好战斗，赶快做些什么，但他还是站在那儿，看着我微笑。我将手伸向后背想取箭搭在弦上，但箭袋是空的。我帮不上忙。_

_变成变种怪物的加图的利爪掐住皮塔的喉咙，然后……_

“凯特尼斯！”

我正大睁着眼睛，直挺挺地坐在床上，十分害怕。身体被汗水浸湿，床单也湿了，头发从辫子中跑出来，贴在脸、脖子、肩膀还有后背上。我猛烈地呼吸着，快要喘不过气，心脏像是要从嗓子眼里跳出来一样。

“凯特尼斯，看着我，没事的，你没事。”

我认得这个声音，眼睛顺着声音向右看去，看见了妹妹的脸，她担忧地望向我，善良的双眼满带同情地看着我。从门廊传来拖沓的脚步声，我的注意飞快转向门口，母亲站在那儿，担心地看着我。

“凯特尼斯？”波丽姆温柔地握住我的手，“你又做噩梦了吗？”

噩梦。这个词还不足以描述它的可怕。

尽管如此，我还是摇摇头，大脑中那些可怕的画面正在慢慢消散，意识逐渐变得更加清楚。波丽姆不能看见我这样，我得控制一下自己。我不想自己看起来像现在感觉的那样支离破碎、惊慌失措。保护波丽姆，这是我必须做到的事。

当然，说服她相信我没事不是很容易，因为自我从凯匹特回来后，自从我赢了第七十四届饥饿游戏后，每晚睡觉我都会尖叫着醒来。

“嗯，”我回答，我的声音并没有颤抖，这倒是值得欣慰，“只是个噩梦，没什么好担心的。”

波丽姆看起来并不相信我，我看着妈妈说，“回去睡觉吧，我没事。”

母亲看起来也不相信我，但她还是拉着波丽姆的手，准备带她离开我的房间。“我们给凯特尼斯一些时间让她清醒一下。”她对波丽姆说，“你也需要休息。”

门被关上，我重新躺回到潮湿的枕头上，上面沾着的不知道是汗水还是眼泪，或许两个都有。自从两周前回到十二区以来，我已经不止一次流着泪醒来。我不自觉地看着朝向东方的窗户，一轮满月挂在空中，银色的光芒撒在房间的硬木地板上。离太阳升起大概还有一小时左右，但我再也睡不着了。

我走进房间里的浴室。按照凯匹特的标准，这可能是最低档的配置，但如果你来自于夹缝地带的话，这简直就是上帝的礼物。大理石制成的地板和墙壁，一面大镜子挂在两个洗手池上方，水龙头是金色的，还有一个大浴缸，里面有花洒可以喷水，但我现在不想泡澡。我脱掉汗湿的睡衣走进淋浴间，把水温调至能忍受的最高温度。

回到十二区的那天，我们就搬进了胜利者村。好像所有人都跟着我们来到被绿植装点的胜利者村入口，他们甚至还把我们的东西打包好装进箱子里，不过箱子并不多。我先被带到我的房子里，在那里我、妈妈和波丽姆被带领着参观整个屋子。这房子在黑密斯家隔壁，新家可以轻松容纳十个我原来的房子。一楼有一个客厅，一个餐厅，一个设施齐全的厨房，一个书房和一个浴室。二楼有三个房间，每间都有浴室，我们三人一人一间。

可以料想到房子布置得很齐全。凯匹特的软床，精致的深色木头制成的抛光家具——我猜是桃木，水晶灯，卷帘，虽然都不能与凯匹特的相提并论，但它依然很豪华。不过，到目前为止最大的变化是，只需要轻轻扭动旋钮，就有热的自来水供应，作为胜利者的另一个好处是，我们可以享受全天二十四小时的电力供应。

我站在花洒下，看着皮肤在热水流中慢慢变成粉红色，脑海里闪过先前噩梦中每个时刻。皮塔。在所有的噩梦中不是皮塔死了就是我自己死了。而昨晚，我的噩梦与露的死有关。

死亡，是我所有噩梦的唯一主题。

仿佛是为了继续折磨自己，大脑中浮现出那幅我永远都不会忘记的画面。皮塔看着我逃离他，转身离去——一滴眼泪从他的脸颊上缓缓滑落。我为什么要回头看呢？

直到火车进入十二区车站，我才再次与皮塔见面。他一句话也没说，只是抓住我的手。我不敢看他的眼睛，但能感觉到他的目光强烈到好像能穿过我的头颅，就在门打开的前一刻，他说，“表演时间。”门打开时，一群人聚在外面欢迎我们回家。

就好像在火车上我们之间从来没有发生过那场谈话，就像皮塔暗示的那样，我们完美地扮演着自己的角色——在镜头前拥抱接吻，假装一切都很好。我们在作秀。

那是后来皮塔对我说过的唯一一句话，用一种失败、空虚的声音说出来，一想到它，我的眼泪又在眼眶里打转。

自从游戏结束回来后，我的情绪就一直很混乱。我只是觉得……悲伤，愤怒，困惑，沮丧，恐惧，焦虑，无助。

还有渴望。

在回到十二区的这两个星期里，我无数次地渴望皮塔，他温暖的怀抱，我还记得在坚实双臂中感受到的安全感。我想紧紧抓住皮塔，永远不放手，希望他吻我，告诉我他会在我身边，一切都会好起来的。我需要皮塔。

但是内疚，内疚、羞愧还有对被拒绝的恐惧使我没有去找他。我伤害了他，当他看着我在火车上跑走时，我能从他的眼神中看出来。为什么他现在会想要我呢？也许这样更好，也许对他来说更好，也许他不再爱我了。

这个想法让我心碎。

为什么我不能说我爱他？这是真的。我喜欢皮塔·梅尔拉克，我的面包男孩。在山洞里我已经接受这个事实，记得父亲的建议为我指明方向—— _ **爱值得冒险**_ 。

但是为什么我不能说出三个字呢？ _ **我爱你。**_ 如果当时说出来，我现在可能就是和皮塔在一起。在他的房子里，他的床上，蜷缩在他身边，头枕在他的肩膀上，他会抱着我，他的动作很轻柔，但仍然带着一种保护的强势，让我觉得既烦人又安心。想到这儿我心中的渴望又痛苦地燃烧起来。

是盖尔。盖尔和我之间有些事情没有解决，所以我才会在火车上逃走。在游戏中，盖尔一直在我的脑海深处，我知道出于某种原因，他不会对我和皮塔的关系而开心。我也觉得自己好像背叛了他。我有可能喜欢上盖尔吗？比作为朋友更在乎他吗？

盖尔和我之间的关系就像我和皮塔的一样糟糕。除了回来的那天给了我一个用力的拥抱外，他一直冷淡疏远我。自从他开始在矿上工作后，我就很少见到他了。他唯一的空闲时间是星期天，而上周我没能溜到树林里去。

我决定从今天开始改变，今天是星期天，我要去树林。

一想到树林在等着我，我的大脑就开始运转。它给了我一个目标，一个可以让我有所行动的方向。我赶紧用香草味的洗发水洗头，这总能让我放松下来，关上水龙头，用白色浴巾擦干身体，然后迅速地跑到衣柜抽屉边，找出绿色衬衫和牛仔裤穿上。我把脚塞进打猎靴子里，悄悄走下楼梯，边走边编好没有完全干燥的头发。

走进厨房时发现波丽姆正坐在餐桌边，啜着一杯茶，我觉得很惊讶，“你想来点吗？”她问道。

“当然，”我说，她给我倒了一杯，“你怎么起来了？我以为妈妈让你回去睡觉了。”

“嗯。”波丽姆承认道。

“波丽姆。”我温和地斥责道，我从来没有对她严厉过。

“我一直在研究妈妈的旧书，”她指着面前的书解释，认出这是母亲的一本药学书，“再说了，反正天快亮了，我今天要去帮妈妈照看病人。”

“哦，”我想起来了，她昨天跟我说过，但是我太忙于强迫自己忘记脑中垂死的露的画面，所以并没有放在心上，“对。”

波丽姆突然看向我，眼神很老成，“凯特尼斯，你爱皮塔吗？”

我差点被茶水呛着，“什——什么？”

“你爱他吗？”波丽姆重复道，“我在游戏中看见了，我觉得很真实。”

“我……你怎么忽然问起这个？”

波丽姆叹口气，“我只是想知道你为什么要避开他，如果你真的像表现出来的那样爱他。你们是吵架了还是怎么？”

我苦涩地笑一声，“可以这么说吧。”

“哦，”波丽姆说，“那么，你们不能和好吗？”

“我很想，波丽姆，”我盯着自己的杯子，“这都是我的错。”

“那就去纠正错误，”波丽姆简单地说，“你爱他，不是吗？”

我有些脸红，“是的。”

“那么一切都会迎刃而解的，”波丽姆耸耸肩，仿佛就是这么简单。

“皮塔也说过类似的话，”我承认，“但我不知道是否应该相信，仅仅靠爱，事情就会简单地‘迎刃而解’。”

“那你真的很蠢，”波丽姆说，我瞪大眼睛。波丽姆什么时候变得这么直接了？我可爱的小妹妹呢？波丽姆一定是看出我的困惑，因为她脸红了，低头看了一会儿桌子，“对不起，”她道歉。“但我就是不明白为什么你不能简单地去相信，凯特尼斯。每个人都必须有一些信仰。”

“你是说，像皮塔那样相信爱情，认为一切最终都会依靠爱解决？”我问道，试图跟上妹妹的想法，“波丽姆，我没有皮塔的信仰。”

“我不是说你必须要那么做，”波丽姆说，“相信他，去信任他。”

“我信任他。”

“那你为什么还没有跟他和好呢？”她挑起眉，一本正经地问道。

我张开嘴，却说不出话来，“你什么时候对爱情这么了解了? ”

波丽姆又低头看着桌子，“我一直都很崇拜你，凯特尼斯。”她害羞地承认，“你那么坚强、勇敢。”她试探着抬头看我，然后继续说道，“我看见你在游戏中坠入爱河，也许我年纪小，但我不是瞎子。看着你和皮塔，我就知道没有什么能阻挡爱。我是说，想想你们俩克服了多少困难，死亡，职业贡品，追踪黄蜂，变种怪物。我明白是爱给予你力量，一种不可战胜的力量。这是你教会我的道理。”

波丽姆目不转睛地盯着我，等着我说点什么，但我不知道该如何回答。从我十二岁的妹妹口中听见这么睿智的话太让我震惊。最后，我结结巴巴地说，“这都是我教你的？”

波丽姆点点头，然后严肃地看着我，“我不想再看见你伤心了，凯特尼斯。你能试着去和他和好吗？求你了？”

我从来没有拒绝过波丽姆的任何要求，“好吧。”

波丽姆微笑起来，“那就好。”

我抿一口茶，“那……”关于皮塔的谈话让我想知道波丽姆对他的感觉如何。她喜欢他吗？我已经知道妈妈的想法了，在下火车后，一名记者问我妈妈，她对我和皮塔在竞技场中的亲吻作何想法。她回答说，虽然她认为皮塔是一个可爱的男孩，但是我年纪还太小，不适合有男朋友，“你觉得皮塔怎样？”

“他很可爱，”波丽姆立刻说，我的眉毛上扬，“我喜欢他的眼睛，它们看起来真的很善良。”

我感觉到自己不自觉地弯起嘴角，“好吧，那你觉得他这个人怎么样？”

“他真的很好，”波丽姆说，“我知道他就是那个在我生日那天送我糖霜饼干的人。”

我睁大眼睛，“什么？”

波丽姆咯咯地笑着，“这是我们之间的秘密。那天我们在橱窗边谈论的时候，他正好走进面包房，无意中听见我的话。他对我使了个眼色，然后第二天我们家门前上就出现了一块樱草花糖霜曲奇？”可能是因为看见我脸上难以置信地表情，波丽姆继续笑，“然后星期一在学校他祝我迟到的生日快乐。”

我真不敢相信，一直以来，波丽姆都知道。

“好吧，”我说，“很高兴得到你的认可。”

波丽姆微笑着看着窗外，太阳刚刚越过地平线，“你知道的，皮塔可能已经在面包房了。”

我的心怦怦直跳，焦虑与渴望混杂在一起，“你想让我现在去找他？”

“他一直都起得很早。”

我张嘴想回答，但听见敲门声时，却吓了一跳，我皱眉，起身去开门，却愣在原地，站在门廊上的可能是我最不想看见的人。

莱伊·梅尔拉克，皮塔的二哥。梅尔拉克家的所有男人都有着相似的外形特征——宽厚的肩膀，金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛，但直到现在我才注意到皮塔和他哥哥究竟有多相似。说实话，如果不是知道莱伊比皮塔大两岁，我会以为他们是双胞胎。为什么现在才注意到这个？也许是因为我只见过莱伊几次，潜意识里我的注意力总是集中在皮塔身上。

虽然皮塔和莱伊可以假扮成双胞胎，但我还是可以很容易地将他们区分开。尽管是同样的蓝眼睛，皮塔的眼神很温柔，而你在莱伊的眼睛里能看到的却是顽皮和嬉戏，他以爱开玩笑而著名。

但现在他看起来很担心，我甚至怀疑他脸上以前是否出现过这种表情。

“嗯…嗨。”我慢慢说，他为什么在这里？ 

“好吧，你可能有些吓坏了，因为我天才刚亮就站在你家门口。”莱伊开始说，“如果这是我的问题，我会道歉，但事实并非如此，所以我不会。我需要你的帮助，伟大的森林女猎人。”

“好吧……”

“你得去和皮塔谈谈，”他说，“可怜的家伙一天到晚愁眉苦脸头，我讲最好笑的笑话他都笑不出来，然后今天早上我跳到他身上时，他忽然大惊小怪。”

我担心地皱起眉，“他干什么了？”不对，我不该那么问，“ _ **你**_ 干了什么？”

“我只是想让他有点生气，”莱伊说，听起来既困惑又担忧，“我们以前经常一起那么玩，兄弟之间的一些打打闹闹，知道吗？让早上变得开心一点，我只是想推他一把，但是当我扑过去的时候……”莱伊皱眉，“他吓坏了，我从没见过他跑得那么快，他一下子就把我按在墙上，前臂压在我的喉咙上。”

我很生气，“你觉得去偷袭一个刚从饥饿游戏中回来的人是个好主意吗？”我训斥他，“你个白痴！”

“这个我很早就知道了，”莱伊说，“人们只是接受它，告诉我我很特别。”

怒火在我的血液中燃烧，“我不是在开玩笑，莱伊！”

“我知道你不是。”莱伊说，现在看起来很严肃，“所以我需要你的帮助。皮塔很快就反应过来，然后他一边道歉一边离开。我想他回到自己的房子里了，把自己锁在那个房间里。”

我皱眉，愤怒变为好奇与担忧，“哪个房间？”

“那个他明确告诉我不要进去的地方，那个他只出来烤面包或者做糖霜蛋糕的地方，”莱伊叹口气，“要不是他那么一本正经地威胁我永远都不许踏进那个房间一步，我早就进去看一眼了。”

我现在很担心，皮塔真的把所有时间都花在一个房间里吗？他究竟在做什么？“哪个房间？”

”楼上的左手边第二间。”

“回面包房去，”我告诉他，“我会去和他谈谈的。”

“顺便给他一个热烈的吻，”莱伊说，“他需要一个吻，他需要你。吻他，跟他和好吧。”

说完，莱伊就跳下我房门前的台阶开始往回走，留下我在原地盯着他。

当他离开我的视线时，我的目光落在街道对面皮塔家的前门上。看起来我们之间的沉默似乎即将结束。

我只希望，接下来他别再只和我说一句话。

_**tbc.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前几章有些小矛盾，没关系哈，过几章就好了。


	2. Chapter 2

从我家走到皮塔家只需要二十秒，但二十秒作为思考时间远远不够。我该对他说什么？我应该敲门吗？他会过来开门的，对吗？他想看见我吗？我试着回想回到十二区后我和他的交集。等一下，回十二区以后我们就再也没见过面，因为他一直故意忽略我，不过话说回来，我也没有尝试着去和他说话。

我决定径直走进去，门没锁，我悄悄把门关上。我被这里吓到了——没有一丝想象中家的感觉。客厅里只有一盏灯亮着，柔和的黄色灯光投射在家具上，没有从厨房中传来烹饪的气味，这让我觉得很奇怪，因为我知道皮塔会对这儿所有的器材和食物兴奋。

我看见通往二楼的楼梯，走上去，第三级台阶吱吱作响，我暗暗记下，此外再也没发出其他任何声音，一上到二楼，我就沿着走廊一直走到左边的第二扇门前。

现在怎么办？

“皮塔？”我压低声音，在这么安静的屋子里，感觉就应该轻声说话，我轻轻地敲门，“皮塔，我是凯特尼斯。”

门依然没打开。

“噢，得了吧，梅尔拉克，”我不耐烦地说，“我知道你在里面，莱伊告诉我了。”

门开了，我顿时愣在原地。上次看见皮塔没穿上衣，他因失血过多而奄奄一息，身体上布满爪痕和抓痕，左前臂上还有一个可怕的咬伤，但是现在，他的皮肤完美无瑕，宽阔的胸膛裸露着，我的指尖因渴望抚摸它而刺痛。

“凯特尼斯，我的眼睛在上面。”皮塔冷冷地说。

我的脸涨得通红，试探性地抬头看他的眼睛，皮塔的眼神很防备，这让我伤心，但我知道这是我应得的。虽然如此，尽管不是很确定……好像还是在他眼里看到了一丝笑意，“这不是你第一次看见我没穿上衣了。”他边说着边从我身边走过，出来时关上了门。

我没看见里面究竟有什么。

皮塔顺着走廊走，我跟着他，“可这次你没有快死了。”当走进好像是他的卧室时，我说。没有整理的床铺和一堆脏衣服加强我的猜想，当皮塔从抽屉里拿出一件衬衣时，我的猜测得到了证实。

当他把衣服拉过头顶遮住上身时我很失望，等等，从什么时候开始我喜欢盯着别人看了？

皮塔转向我，双臂交叉放在胸前，靠在我对面远处的墙上，“你说是莱伊让你来的。”

“是的，”我说着走近一步，“他很担心你。”

皮塔低头看着他的脚，我能感觉到他很羞愧，“怎么了，皮塔？”我轻声问道，又向他走近几步，现在我站在房间的正中央。

”我不知道”皮塔一只手捋了捋他的头发，我第一次注意到他眼下深紫色的眼袋，“我只是…一切都回来了。当他突然袭击我的时候，我就像回到了竞技场，眼前看到的是加图，不是莱伊。”皮塔抬起头看着我的眼睛，“有那么一瞬间，我想杀了他，我就是那么想的，但那是莱伊，我哥哥。我可能会杀了我的亲哥哥。”

“你不会的。”我向他保证道。

“你不明白。”

“我明白。”我努力鼓起勇气，向他走得更近些，虽然肯定是我的想象，但我好像能感觉到有一股电流在我们之间涌动，“你永远都是皮塔，那个给我面包的皮塔。”

“我已经不是以前的我了。”皮塔摇摇头，“我在竞技场做的那一切，那都不是我。”

他的话让我想起我们在火车上的交谈。我对他说我是另一个人，但他说我不是。我告诉他，我不再知道自己是谁了，他告诉我，我没有改变。但我变了。我知道。

现在轮到皮塔，显然他也有同样的问题，“当然，你当然变得不一样了，”我说，语气比想象中的更激烈一些，“我们赢了饥饿游戏，皮塔，那当然会改变一个人。”

“我不想成为他们游戏中的一部分！”皮塔喊道，把我吓得说不出话。他一定是看到我的反应，因为接下来他压低声音说，“我还想做我自己，不想让他们改变我，我不知道该怎么…怎么平衡我做的一切……”

“如果所有人不都把我当作另类对待，事情可能会容易些，”他不满地嘟囔着，“回来后妈妈就没跟我说过一句话，爸爸对我的态度就好像我…比他好，或者别的什么，告诉我不用再去面包房工作，什么都不用做。克里斯只是看着我，好像不认识我。谢天谢地，莱伊还是像往常一样对待我，不然我可能会发疯的！”

我张开嘴想说些什么，但皮塔打断我，“还有你，我以为我能拥有你，我没有天真到以为回来后一切都不会变，但至少，你还是我的，那并没有让事情看起来这么糟糕。”

罪恶感涌上心头，“你还有我。”

皮塔扬起眉问道，“是吗？”他问道，“因为你在火车说了那些话后，我就不那么确定了。”

“你想让我说什么，皮塔？”我受不了了，“你想要什么？我对你永恒的爱的宣言吗？你要我写下来吗？”

“嘿，如果你愿意，那就请便吧，”皮塔摆摆手，“纸笔都在桌子里。”

他说的话和语气让我震惊而愤怒，我从来没有想过皮塔会故意嘲弄我，想要伤害我，我怒火中烧，“你以为你是谁？你现在一点都不像我的皮塔！”

“你的皮塔？”皮塔重复道，“所以我可以是你的，但你不能是我的？天啊，你真的有这么自私吗？”

“我从来都没说过我不是你的！”我喊道。

“你什么都没说！”皮塔又冲我吼回来，“你道歉，然后就转身离开！我不知道该怎么想！在游戏里，一切都似乎相当清楚。我以为你眼中有爱，我相信了，但也许我只是看到了我想看到的，也许这一切都是计划的一部分，为了留住赞助人。”

“哈，那是你的计划，不是吗？”我愤怒地反驳道，“利用我们的关系让他们喜欢我们？那原本是你的主意，皮塔，不是我的！”

“我是为了救你，”皮塔生气地冲我喊，“我所做的一切都是为了救你！”

“我也尽我所能去救你了！”我尖叫，“因为我不能失去你！我不能让你死！”

“为什么？”皮塔质问道，“你这么做是因为爱我还是因为觉得欠我的？”

“为什么不能两者都有呢？”

“因为这不是爱，”皮塔愤怒地说，“这不是什么交易！”

“不，但这是‘给予和索取’！”我反驳道，“但不是因为我们觉得彼此亏欠，我们付出爱是因为我们想让对方幸福，也从对方的行为中获得幸福！在所有人中，最不应该轮到我向你解释这些！”

我不能站在他面前，太害怕会说出让自己后悔的话，于是转身离开他的房子，砰的一声关上门，当声音似乎在整个十二区回响时，我觉得很满足。

我看着天空，现在大概离太阳升起刚过半个小时，还有足够时间逃到树林里去。我很快就跑到草地，然后滑过栅栏，当被高大的树木包围时，我开始放松，森林里的声音唤醒我。

我抓起藏着的弓，抚摸了一会儿木质的弓箭，这是我的弓，不是金属的，不是我在游戏里用的凯匹特制成的那种，我拉弦，这让我感觉自己好像从来都没离开过十二区。

我把箭袋搭在肩上，朝原来的蔽身处走去，当抵达我们的藏身之处时，盖尔不在那儿，但我仍然坐在岩石上凝视山谷。一点都没变，一切都如同往常一样。

只有我变了。

从志愿成为贡品的那一刻起我就对自己的目标十分清晰，我想为波丽姆赢得比赛。爱上同区贡品从来都不属于计划中的任何一部分。真烦，坠入爱河甚至都不是我人生计划的一部分。但现在我爱上了皮塔·梅尔拉克。

同时也非常生他的气。

他怎么这么虚伪呢？我不是已经说过赢得游戏后我们就不一样了吗？我不是告诉他我很困惑吗？告诉他我不知道自己是谁了？他还那么肯定我依然是我，没有改变。他坚信一切都会好起来的。

我可以肯定地说，所有的事情都没有好起来。

然而，我还是忍不住为自己让他难过而内疚。他是对的，当他问我是否爱他时，我什么都没说，他完全有权利质疑我。但讲真的，有必要大声说出来吗？他看不出来吗？波丽姆认为我爱他很明显，显然莱伊也是这么想的，为什么就是皮塔看不出来呢？

“没想到会在这里看见你。”

我转身转得太快，差点摔倒。

盖尔笑了，“嘿，猫薄荷。”

我站起来立刻抱住他，他紧紧地抱着我，我忍不住拿盖尔和皮塔做比较。外貌上他们显然不同，皮塔更强壮，但盖尔更高，一副典型的夹缝地带长相——柔顺的黑色头发，灰色的眼睛，橄榄色的皮肤，皮塔则相反，金色卷发，蓝色眼睛还有白皙的皮肤，甚至就连他们的性格也完全相反，最好的描述就是盖尔是火，而皮塔是冰。

盖尔退后一些好好看了我一眼，“你看起来不一样了。”

我耸耸肩，“去问我的化妆团队吧，”我说，“我想这就是所谓的基础美容状态。”

“你不需要它。”

我脸红了，我从来不是一个善于接受赞美的人，于是只好尴尬地说，“谢谢。”我瞥一眼挂在他腰上的三只兔子，“陷阱做得不错。”

盖尔看着下面的兔子，耸耸肩，“总有改进的空间。”

“嗯……”我咕哝着，感觉很奇怪，这让我不安。盖尔和我之间的事情总是很简单，我还没准备好让一切变得复杂起来。

“好久不见。”过了一会儿后盖尔说。

“一直都很忙，”我回答，“回来后有个宴会，然后是礼品日。”

这可能是赢得饥饿游戏唯一真正的好处了，看着装载着补给的火车进站，孩子们拿着水果和蔬菜罐头跑来跑去，我甚至看见了一些糖果棒。知道接下来的一年里火车每个月都会来一次，这让我觉得赢得饥饿游戏是一件正确的事。

盖尔和我好一会儿都没说话。在游戏之前，这并不会令我困扰，盖尔和我都不善言辞，而且我总能了解他的想法。可现在，那似乎再也做不到了。

“你不必再假装了，”盖尔说，“游戏结束了。”

他的话把我弄糊涂了，“假装什么？”

“你和梅尔拉克，”他解释道，“你们现在在十二区，没必要再装了。”

我还记得斯诺总统给我带上冠军桂冠时，他眼中闪烁着的仇恨和责备。危险。不，我不安全。但我不能告诉盖尔。他对凯匹特的愤怒一直在血液里沸腾，我不能冒险让他爆发，对盖尔这样的人来说，那将会是最好的鼓舞。

但我也不能让盖尔认为我和皮塔之间的关系是装出来的，这对他不公平，“我没有演戏，盖尔。”

现在轮到盖尔困惑了，“什么？”

“我没有假装，”我告诉他，“这不是演戏，盖尔，我真的爱皮塔。”

盖尔盯着我，在我脸上搜寻着任何犹豫的痕迹，突然，他转过身去，一只手沮丧地抓着自己的头发，“你在开玩笑吧？梅尔拉克？”

我皱起眉，“皮塔怎么了？”我问，“他救了我的命，盖尔。”

“不，是你救了他，”盖尔反驳道，“如果不是你，他早就死了。”

“如果职业贡品袭击的时候，只有我一个人的话，我肯定已经死了！”我提醒他。

“我知道，”盖尔似乎是在自言自语，而不是在跟我说话，“我知道，我只是不愿相信…”

“为什么这么难相信呢？”我迷惑地问道。

“哦，我不知道。可能是因为你这么多年来一直坚信自己永远不会爱上别人？”盖尔讽刺地问道，我更懊恼了，他接着说，“事情原本不应该是这样的。”

“什么？”我疑惑地问，“原本应该发生什么？”

“你应该爱上我的！”盖尔终于喊道，“应该是我，凯特尼斯！我本来要等你的！我要说服你我们在一起是值得的！”盖尔看着我，他的眼神在乞求我明白，“拜托，猫薄荷，好好想想，想想我们在一起会有多合适，我们应该在一起！我们比任何人都了解彼此，我们这么相似。”我只能茫然地看着他，盖尔爱我？

“你能想象我的感受吗？”他问道，“看着你爱上他？一个来自商人家庭的人？一个和你毫无共同点的人？他和你完全不一样！再说了，猫薄荷，你想想，你认识梅尔拉克才多久，一个月，真的吗？我们在一起这么多年，你却爱上了他？”

“盖尔，我——”

突然我不能张口说话，因为盖尔的唇覆在我的唇上。过了一会儿，我才意识到盖尔正在吻我。盖尔·霍桑，我最好的朋友，在吻我。我忍不住再次拿盖尔和皮塔做比较。盖尔的拥抱更强烈，亲吻更加急切，他紧紧抓着我的臀部。皮塔对我总是很温柔，那么充满爱意，他的温柔几乎能吞噬我。当然，这并不是说皮塔的吻没有激情，我们在山洞里那个热吻瞬间在我脑海中掠过，我还记得那激情是怎样将我点燃的。

虽然盖尔的吻里有火焰，但我没有任何感觉，胸前并不觉得温暖，身体里也没有激情，但是我确实感觉到了一些东西，一些本应该会发生的事。

我挣脱他的怀抱，“对不起，盖尔，”我轻声说，“但我不能。”

“不能什么？不能爱我吗？”他回答道，依然想要说服我，“你有试过吗？”

“没用的，”我尽可能地温柔说，这对我来说已经够痛苦的了，“一直都是皮塔…只是我没意识到。”

盖尔盯着我看了很久，直到他的脸变得僵硬，愣在原地。我也很难受，我不想伤害他，但这是无法避免的。我不仅为他悲伤，也为我自己悲伤，感觉自己好像摧毁了一座永远无法重建的桥梁。我和盖尔之间不一样了，我们曾经的关系已经不复存在，当有皮塔在身边时，我不知道该怎么和盖尔相处。我讨厌这种感觉，好像正在失去我最好的朋友。

“我至少得试试，”盖尔说，他的声音听起来很空洞，“就这么一次。”他转身开始离开，“再见，凯特尼斯。”

我只能看着他的背影，直到他离开我的视线。突然，树林不再令人放松，它们耸立在我的头顶，压迫着我，我觉得很脆弱。我的脚开始移动，过了几分钟才意识到自己正在森林里疾跑，目的地清晰地浮现在脑海中。

父亲经常带我去的那个湖——我们的秘密之地——在那儿总是让我觉得他仍在我身边。

我从来没有如此需要过他的陪伴。

_**tbc.** _


End file.
